graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Stannis Baratheon
Król Stannis I Baratheon - lord Smoczej Skały a następnie po śmierci brata lord Konca Burzy, Admirał Floty i starszy z dwóch młodszych braci króla Roberta Baratheona (najmłodszy jest lord Renly Baratheon). Stannis należy również do małej rady Roberta jako Admirał Floty. Jego rodzicami byli lord Steffon Baratheon i Cassana Estermont. W serialu Stannisa gra aktor Stephen Dillane. Charakter i wygląd Podobnie jak jego bracia Robert i Renly, Stannis jest wysoki i ma szerokie, muskularne ramiona. Chociaż nie jest on opisany jako szczególnie nieatrakcyjny, nie jest również uważany za przystojnego jak Renly czy Robert w młodości. Stannis ma ciemnoniebieskie oczy. Lekko łysieje i ma krótko przyciętą brodę, a jego twarz jest surowa. Stannis jest poważnym, upartym, pamiętliwym człowiekiem z poczuciem obowiązku i sprawiedliwości. Ma obsesję na punkcie afrontów zarówno rzeczywistych jak i tych, które sobie wyobraził. Z tego powodu bez przerwy zgrzyta zębami. Jest utalentowanym dowódcą, żeglarzem i wojownikiem, choć jego osobowość staje mu na drodze do bycia wielkim przywódcą. Jest bardzo szanowany przez możnych, nigdy nie był jednak specjalnie kochany przez lud. Stannis ma zimne stosunki z żoną, lady Selyse z domu Florent. Mają jedną córkę, Shireen - dziewczynka chora jest na szarą łuszczycę. Davos Seaworth jest jednym z najbardziej lojalnych sług Stannisa. Historia Młodość Stannis urodził się w Końcu Burzy w 265AL, jako drugi syn lorda Steffona Baratheona i lady Cassany Estermont. W dzieciństwie jego wychowaniem zajmował się maester Cressen. Stannis już w młodym wieku rzadko się śmiał i cieszył, zawsze był bardzo poważny. Jego dobrymi cechami było to, że zawsze miał poczucie obowiązku i sprawiedliwości. Kiedy jego rodzice wyruszyli w rejs, aby znaleźć narzeczoną dla księcia Rhaegara Targaryena ich misja się nie udała, ale lord Steffon pisał w liście, że znalazł świetnego błazna, który może nauczyć śmiechu nawet Stannisa. Kiedy lord Steffon i lady Cassana wracali do Końca Burzy, Stannis razem ze swym bratem Robertem byli świadkami, jak okręt rodziców zostaje zatopiony. Stannis miał wtedy trzynaście lat. Po tym wypadku odwrócił się od Wiary Siedmiu, gdyż uznał że bogowie są okrutni i nie czcił żadnego z nich. Rebelia Roberta Baratheona Kiedy Lyanna Stark, ukochana jego brata, została porwana, a jej ojciec i brat spaleni żywcem przez Aerysa II Targaryena, który zażądał głów Eddarda Starka i Roberta, Jon Arryn, lord Orlego Gniazda wywołał rebelię, która ogarnęła cały kraj. Robert wrócił do Końca Burzy i zwołał swoje chorągwie. Wyruszył na północ, zostawiając Koniec Burzy Stannisowi. Pod twierdzą szybko znaleźli się wierni ludzie Szalonego Króla, a oblężenie Końca Burzy rozpoczął Mace Tyrell razem z potęgą Wysogrodu. Trwało ono cały rok, a utrzymanie twierdzy przez Stannisa było niezwykle istotne, ponieważ siły Tyrellów nie mogły wtedy walczyć w innych bitwach. Zapasy twierdzy zaczynały się kurczyć, a Tyrellowie obżerali się pod murami twierdzy na oczach głodującej załogi. Dodatkowo flota lorda Paxtera Redwyne'a zablokowała zamek od strony morza. Sytuacja robiła się coraz gorsza, a obrońcy byli zmuszeni jeść psy, koty i szczury aby nie umrzeć z głodu. Kilku żołnierzy, w tym również Gawen Wylde, zamierzało kapitulować i wymknąć się z zamku. Straż jednak ich złapała, a Stannis rozkazał przywiązać Gawena do katapulty i wystrzelić za mury razem z pozostałymi zdrajcami. Powstrzymał go jednak maester Cressen, który wiedział, że jeżeli całkowicie skończą się zapasy zamku będą zmuszeni jeść trupy i dlatego lepiej nie pozbywać się dobrego mięsa. Stannis uznał radę i kazał zamknąć zdrajców w lochach zamku. Pewniej nocy do Końca Burzy przekradł się przemytnik Davos, z zapasem żywności co uratowało twierdzę od głodu. W akcie szczęścia wszyscy zapomnieli o zamkniętych więźniach i ci zmarli z głodu. Dzięki zapasom przywiezionym przez Davosa, Stannis był w stanie dotrwać do czasu przybycia odsieczy Eddarda Starka, co zakończyło roczne oblężenie zamku. Stannis chciał wynagrodzić przemytnika za jego pomoc, jednak zamierzał go również ukarać za to że przez 14 lat zajmował się przemytem i łamał prawo królewskie. Lord wybrał karę obcięcia palców lewej ręki, a Davos zgodził się na to, pod warunkiem, że Stannis zrobi to osobiście, co ten także uczynił. Następnie nadał przemytnikowi tytuł szlachecki i uczynił rycerzem, dając mu ziemię oraz nowe nazwisko i przezwisko; od tej pory Davos nazywany był Cebulowym Rycerzem, ponieważ na statku, którym przypłynął do Końca Burzy pełno było cebuli. Poźniej został doradcą i prawą ręką Stannisa. Atak na Smoczą Skałę Kiedy Robert dowiedział się, że dzieci Szalonego Króla - Viserys Targaryen i Daenerys Targaryen, uciekły z miasta i znajdują się na Smoczej Skale, wysłał Stannisa aby ten zdobył ostatnią twierdzę Targaryenów. Stannis podporządkował się woli brata i rozpoczął budowę floty, dzięki której miał zająć zamek. Dowódca garnizonu twierdzy, Willem Darry, spodziewał się tego i przemycił dzieci do Braavos. Stannis zdobył Smoczą Skałę prawie bez oporu. Robert z kolei był na niego wściekły, że pozwolił uciec dzieciom. Zdawał sobie sprawę że Viserys z pewnością będzie chciał powrócić i dlatego postanowił, że Stannis będzie musiał strzec królestwa. Przyznał mu więc Smoczą Skałę i tym samym uczynił go dziedzicem Żelaznego Tronu. Z tego powodu Stannis miał żal do Roberta, ponieważ znacznie okazalszy Koniec Burzy przyznał on Renly'emu. Na sukcesję do zdobycia tronu nie miał na co liczyć, ponieważ był dziedzicem Roberta do czasu kiedy narodzili mu się synowie. Tego samego roku powstał Dom Baratheonów ze Smoczej Skały. Rebelia Balona Greyjoy Stannis został powołany do małej rady Roberta jako Admirał Floty. W czasie Rebelii Greyjoy'ów dowodził flotą Żelaznego Tronu razem z dawnym przeciwnikiem Paxterem Redwynem. Spisał się doskonale rozbijając żelazną flotę Victariona Greyjoy, a następnie zajął Wielką Wyk w imieniu brata. Lata na Smoczej Skale Po rebelii Stannis wrócił na Smoczą Skałę i w 287AL ożenił się z Selyse Florent. Na jego weselu Robert spędził noc z Deleną Florent, a z tego związku narodził się Edric Storm. Ponieważ bękart ten był szlachetniej krwi, król zmuszony był go uznać za syna. Stannis uznał, że splamił honor rodu żony i kiedy dziecko się urodziło wysłał je do Końca Burzy, do swego brata Renly'ego. Pod wpływem żony przyjął jej wuja Axella Florenta jako kasztelana Smoczej Skały. Axell został nim w 288AL i piastował tę funkcje przez 10 lat. Tymczasem ser Davos był zaufanym człowiekiem Lorda i jego prawą ręką. Stannisowi nie udało się spłodzić syna, ma tylko jedno dziecko - córkę Shireen, która urodziła się w 289AL. Dziewczynka zachorowała jednak na szarą łuszczycę i o mało nie zmarła. Po chorobie została jej okropna pamiątka - złuszczona skóra na lewym policzku. Stannis rzadko odwiedzał Smoczą Skałę, większość czasu przebywał w stolicy, rzadko pisał do rodziny i jeszcze rzadziej ją odwiedzał, utrzymywał ze swą żoną bardzo zimne stosunki. Razem z Stannisem udał się jego wierny maester Cressen, który mu doradzał. Po pewnym czasie Stannis zaczął podejrzewać, że dzieci Roberta nie są jego dziećmi, jednak obawiał się, że jeżeli przekaże tą informacje Robertowi, ten go nie wysłucha. Dlatego też zwrócił się do osoby której ufał Robert, czyli Królewskiego Namiestnika Jona Arryna. Razem z nim zaczął zbierać dowody na niewierność Cersei. Odwiedzali burdele i znaleźli jednego z bękartów Roberta. Chłopak miał czarne włosy i niebieskie oczy - cechy dziedziczne Baratheonów, podczas gdy wszyscy synowie króla mieli złote włosy i zielone oczy. Jonowi Arrynowi udaje się również znaleźć w spisie wielkich rodów przypadki połączenia się Lannisterów i Baratheonów - wszystkie dzieci z takich związków miały cechy dziedziczne Baratheonów. Jon i Stannis ustalają, że jedyny syn Jona, Robert Arryn, zostanie oddany na wychowanie do Stannisa. Jednak Jon zostaje otruty z rozkazu Cersei, Stannis ucieka na Smoczą Skałę i zaczyna przygotowywać się do walki o tron. Przeczuwał, że Robert może zostać niedługo zabity, dlatego tak szybko uciekł i rozpoczął przygotowania. Po dotarciu na Skałę dowiedział się, że jego żona przeszła na wiarę Czerwonego Boga; razem z nową religią sprowadziła do twierdzy czerwoną kapłankę, Melisandre z Asshai. Wojna Pięciu Królówthumb|300px|Stannis w zbroi Po rozpoczęciu wojny Stannis wysuwa swojej prawa do korony, wysyłając Davosa do Krainy Burzy, aby ten przekonał lordów do poparcia jego pretensji do tronu. W tym czasie jego żona i czerwona kapłanka próbują przekonać go do czczenia R'hllora. Stannis zaczyna pełne przygotowanie do wojny. Rozbudowuje flotę i wynajmuje najemników i piratów. Zwołuje też swoje chorągwie, jednak zdaje sobie sprawę że z tak nieliczną armią (pięć tysięcy) nie zdobędzie tronu. Stannisa zaskoczyły i rozgniewały zachowanie jego młodszego brata Renly'ego Baratheona, który zebrał stutysięczną armię, zyskał poparcie Domu Tyrell oraz wysunął swoje roszczenia do korony. Stannis był wściekły, że chorążowie, którzy prawnie należeli się jemu, uznali jego brata prawowitym królem. Początkowo chciał od razu zdobyć tron dla siebie jednak Czerwona Kapłanka, zobaczyła dwie wizje w ogniu, jednak kiedy Stannis ruszy na stolice i wygra ale zmiażdżą go siły jego brata, w drugim przypadku ruszy na swojego brata a jego armia przejdzie na jego stronę ufając przepowiednio kapłanki Stanni postanowił zdobyć najpierw Koniec Burzy, dodatkowo Stannis chciał dostać w swoje ręce bękarta swego brata Roberta Edrica Storma który przebywał na wychowaniu u swego wuja, Stannis chciał go wykorzystać jako naoczny dowód zdrady Cercei, chłopak miał dziedziczne cechy rodu Baratheonów: czarne włosy i niebieskie oczy, których Joffry nie posiadał. Dla tego razem ze swą niewielką armią wyruszył do krainy Burzy aby pokonać swego brata. Zaraz po dotarci na miejsce Stannis rozpoczął oblężenie rodowej siedziby Baratheonów Końca Burzy. Kiedy brat Stannisa, król Renly Baratheon obozujący pod Gorzkim Mostem dowiedział się że Stannisa rozpoczął oblężenie jego siedziby natychmiast zmienił plany marszu i postanowił rozprawić się ze swym bratem, aby dotrzeć do Końca Burzy jak najszybciej wziął ze sobą tylko kawalerię, a piechotę pozostawił pod Gorzkim mostem razem ze swą żoną Margaery Tyrell i teściem i namiestnikiem Mace Tyrellem, razem z nim przybyła lady Catelyn Stark matka król Północy Robba Starka, który przybyła z ofertą sojuszu przeciwko Lannisterom. Braci Baratheonowie postanowili spotkać się osobiście i omówić swoje wzajemne roszczenia, Stannis przybył nieco wcześniej niż jego brat gdzie zastał oczekująca ina braci lady Catelyn, Stannis co prawda uznał jej syna za uzurpatora, jednak wyraził jej współczucie z powodu straty męża i obiecał wrócić jej córki po zdobyci stolicy.thumb|300px|Stannis i Davos w czasie negocjacji z Relnym Rokowania jednak pomiędzy dwoma królami, nie wyniosły nic, obaj bracia zaproponowali sobie aby Koniec Burzy i tytuł dziedzica, w zamian za ugięcie kolana, Renly posuną się do kpin i prowokacji na Stannisie, po mimo zażartej próby mediacji lady Catelyn która próbował zjednoczyć Baratheonów do wspólnej walki przeciwko Lannisterowm obaj baria postawili na wojnę. Jasne jednak było że 5 tysięczna armia Stannisa oblegająca Koniec Burzy nie da sobie rady przeciwko 100 tysięcznej armii Renlyego, co prawda nie całej ale wciąż licznej. Noc przez bitwą, król Renly został zabity przez cień swego brata wyczarowany przez Melisandre, na wieść o śmierci Renlyego, Florentowie spowinowaceni ze Stannisem przeszli na jego stronę, za nimi podążyli spowinowaceni z Baratheonami Estermontowie, za nimi podążyło 4/5 konnicy młodszego Baratheona, na stronę Stannisa przeszli wszyscy prócz Tyrellów i większości ich chorążych, Randylla Tarlyego, Mathisa Rowana i lady Arwyn Oakheart którzy uciekli do Gorzkiego Mostu. Stannis co prawda zyskał armię jednak wciąż nie dostał Edrica Stroma a Koniec Burzy nie ugiął się przed jego żądaniami. Kasztelan twierdzy ser Cortnay Penrose obawiając się o los chłopca nie podał się Stannisowi i wysłał kruki z prośba o pomoc informując że złoży przysięgę lojalności każdemu kto go wspomoże. Stannis nie mógł zostawić nie zdobytego Końca Burzy z kilku powodów, po pierwsze nie dostał bękarta, a po drugie gdyby pozostawił twierdze jej własnemu losowi, jego prestiży by bardzo ucierpiał gdyż opinia publiczna uznała by że poniósł klęskę. Pamiętając jak sam bronił się w twierdzy przez rok, obawiał się że oblężenie potrwa zbyt dużo czasu który wykorzystali by jego wrogowie, dla tego wysłał Czerwoną Kapłankę razem ze swym lojalnym sługą Davosem za mury twierdzy, tam za pomocą swojej magi kapłanka zabiła kasztelan, po jego śmierci Koniec Burzy otworzył swoje bramy a Edric Storm dostał się w ręce swego wuja. Po zdobyciu Końca Burzy i swej armii Stannis mógł wreszcie ruszyć na Królewską Przystań, zanim to jednak uczynił pozostawia 200 ludzi w Końcu Burzy i wyznacza nowego kasztelana zamku Gilberta Farringa, oraz wysyła swego szwagra ser Erren Florent i ser Parmen Crane dawnego rycerza Tęczowej Gwardii jego brata do Gorzkiego Mostu gdzie stacjonowała większa część wojsk jego młodszego brata oraz jego teść i żona, dwaj wysłańcy zostali jednak schwytani i uwięzienie a Tyrellowie odmówili uznania pretensji Stannisa gdyż obwinali Stannisa za śmierć swego króla, wysłał również na Smoczą Skałę swego nieślubnego bratanka i odesłał kapłankę pod naciskiem możnych, ponieważ trzon jego armii stanowili Florentowie królowa Selyse zyskała jeszcze większy wpływ na swego męża. Stannis nie czekając na posłańców i chcąc zdobyć już tron ruszył wreszcie na stolice, rozdzielając armie on sam miał zaatakować drogą lądową i zdobyć miasto, jego flota miała oczyścić rzekę, dowództwo na flota powierzył swemu szwagrowi Imrymowi Florentowi oraz Davosowi Seaworthowi. Cale jego siły stanowiły 21 tyś ludzi i 200 statków. W tym czasie do wciąż obozujących pod Gorzkim Mostem Tyrellów przybył lord Petyr Baelish z upoważnieniami od Królewskiego Namiestnika Tyriona Lannistera, i propozycją sojuszu, negocjacje trwał długo ale w końcu osiągnięto porozumienie, na wieść o ataku Stannisa na stloicę wojska Tyrellów ruszył na pomoc Lannisterom, tym czasem lord Tywin Lannister walczący w Dorzeczu i zatrzymany przez obronę Edmurea Tullyego dotarły wieści ze stolicy, armia Tywina i Tyrellów łączyć się i razem maszeruje na stolicę. Nie świadomy tych wydarzeń król Stannis rozpoczyna atak na stolicę, Bitwę nad Czarnym Nurtem, pierwszym jej akordem jest wysłanie floty królewskiej i oczyszczenia Czarnego Nurtu z okrętów Lannisterów, ambitny i pewny zwycięstwa ser Imrym nie przeprowadził zwiadu na nurt tylko otwarcie na niego ruszył, co prawda flota Lannisterów została pokonana, jednak na Nurcie podniesiono łańcuch i uwięziono flotę Stannisa poczym podpalona rzekę dzikim ogniem i zatopiono flotę Stannisa. Po mimo tego Stannis przypuścił zmasowany szturm na miasto, został jednak zatrzymany przez wycieczkę Tyriona Lannistera, opór miasta był na tyle długi aby wojska Lannisterosko - Tyrellskie zdążył na czas i zaatakował armię Stannisa tym samym gromiąc ją doszczętnie, samemu królowi udał się uciec, jemu i niewielkiej części jego sił. W ataku na stolicę Stannis stracił prawie wszystkie siły, pozostała mu tylko garstka ludzi, a cała flota została zniszczona prócz najemych piratów. W bitwie zagina ser Davos oraz zginęli czterej jego synowie. Po klęsce nad Czarnym Nurtem, Stannis załamał się i po powrocie na Smoczą Skałę zamkną się w swoich komnatach nierający na nic, faktyczny ster rządów oddał wujowi swej żony lordowi Alesterowi Floterntowi czyniąc go swym Królewski Namiestnikiem. Po mimo odniesionej porażki wciąż miał we władaniu Smoczą Skale i Koniec Burzy, jednak jego chorążowie z Krainy Burzy porzucili go przechodząc na stronę Joffreya, a cześć wojsk Mathisa Rowana i lorda Macea Tyrella rozpoczęło oblężenie Końca Burzy. Żelazny Tron pozbawił również wszystkich praw Stannis i odebrał mu wszystkie domeny, tak samo postąpiono z Florentami, obawiający się tego lord Alester postanowił działać na własną rękę i zakończyć wojnę, wysłał list z propozycją pokoju do lorda Tywina Lannistera, w propozycji Stannis miał zrzec się pretensji do tronu i wycofać wszystkie oskarżenia dotyczące Joffreya, w zamian domena lorda Końca Burzy i Smoczej Skały miała do niego powrócić, lord Alester zobowiązał się również do podania woli Żelaznego Tronu w zamian za zwrot ziemi Florentów która teraz prawnie należała do Gralna Tyrella. Aby przypieczętować pokój miało odbyć się małżeństwo jedynej córki Stannisa Shireen Baratheon z młodszym bratem Joffreya Tommenem Baratheonem. Król w tym czasie znów znalazł się pod wpływem Melisandre która pokazała mu przyszłość w płomieniach, zaczęła go również namawiać do rozmowy ze swym bękarcim bratankiem Edricem Stormem, oraz aby pozwolił jej złożyć go w ofierze panu Światła w zamian za co obiecała uwolnić kamiennego smocza, jednak Stannis sprzeciwił się zabiciu Edrica ponieważ ten był z jego krwi. Dowiedziawszy się o planach Alestera Stannis rozkazał go uwięzić razem ze ser Davosem Seaworthem który po powrocie na Skałę został uwięziony przez kasztelana Smoczej Skały ser Axella Florenta za próbę zamordowania Meisandre. Ciekawostki * W młodości jego ojciec zabrał jego i Roberta do stolicy aby zaprezentować ich królowi, Stannis i Robert potem uznali że król wyglądał wspaniale i bardzo mu zaimponować, potem dowiedział się że to nie król ich wysłuchał tylko namiestnik króla Tywin Lannister. * Jego wcześniejszym giermkiem był jego kuzyn Andrew Estermont, pomimo tego potem mu nie ufał choć uważał go za wiernego i dobrego swego człowieka * Kiedy wrzucał pijawki do ognia aby jego przeciwnicy zginęli zatrzymał się na Robbie Starku na dłużą chwile jednak w końcu wrócił pijawkę. Relacje Z Robertem Stannis miał kiepskie stosunki ze swym bratem którego nie kochał zbyt mocno, miał do niego żal że Robert mu nie ufał i nie doceniał, szczególnie miał żal że przekazał Koniec Burzy jego młodszemu bratu zamiast jemu, choć prawnie mu się należał oraz za to że kiedy zdobył Smoczą Skale Robert nawet mu nie podziękował tylko zrugał za to że pozwolił uciec dzieciom Aerysa, był pomimo tego jednak całkowice oddany Robertowi, w czasie rebelii wsparł go, kiedy Robert kazał mu oddać zamek oddał bratu gdyż uważał że jako młodszy brat jest mu winien posłuszeństwo. Z Eddardem Starkiem Stannis i Eddard nigdy nie byli przyjaciółmi ale również nie byli wrogami, Stannis szanował Eddarda za jego honor i poczucie sprawiedliwość oraz nie wątpił w jego słowo, po mimo tego nie żywił do niego jakich kolwiek innych uczuć Galeria Mellisandre-and-stannis-baratheon.jpg|Król Stannis i Melisandre Stannis Baratheon.jpg|Karta z wizerunkiem Stannisa Baratheona 27111200.png 250px-Stannis_sigil_coat.png|Osobisty herb Stannisa Kategoria:Dom Baratheon Kategoria:Mała rada Kategoria:Lodowie Smoczej Skały Kategoria:Lordowie Włości Korony Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Smoczej Skały Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Włości Korony Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Końca Burzy Kategoria:Uczestnicy Rebeli Roberta Baratheona Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Król Kategoria:Uczestnicy Rebeli Balona Greyjoya Kategoria:Władcy Smoczej Skały